One Thousand Nights One Cage
by X Inori x
Summary: [One shot!] Winter was always cruel, the laws of alchemy just as cruel. One night alone made a differance. [Elricest]


A/N: Oh my bash! When did I ever get the courage to post this?! Writing incest or shounen-ai always makes me nervous when I post it up. Uwah, I hope you like it! I was so bored one night I just wrote it, I thought it didn't make sense, but my editor; Sango said differently! Thank you Sango! Well here's my second Elricest fic, please enjoy. Review kudasai(please)!**_

* * *

_**

**_One Thousand Nights-One Cage_**

The window, was tainted by frost. Little symmetrical patterns began to form on the glass pane. A man stared out the window. He was about eighteen or nineteen. He stared patiently out the window, blazing golden orbs rested on the dark sky. The snow danced and twirled about, making Edward Elric worry.

Alphonse Elric; Edward's younger brother, had been missing for two days. Not mysteriously disappeared, Edward knew where he was. Alphonse had been called away on business, on one of Germany's boarding countries. Edward himself, would journey to the neighbouring countries for fun as well as business. 

These were one of those nights; one of the nights, Ed missed Al the most. Though trips like these were rare, Ed could not stand it when Al wasn't by his side. Edward would wonder if Al, felt the same. But that couldn't be possible, Edward was sure of it. One day Al, would wish his own independence from his older sibling. Edward loathed the idea, how he hated it. Wishing to have Al with him, wanting him, love and lust, it didn't matter.

"If you love something, set it free."

Ed cringed at the thought, it was almost like Al left him, not for business. Ed turned his gaze away, from the window, and sank heavily into his armchair.

These were one of those nights; when Ed had a lot of thinking time, too much as a matter of fact.

"If it doesn't come back,"

Despite Edward's unholy attraction to his younger brother, Ed would do anything for Al, even set him free, or die for him.

"It wasn't yours to begin with."

The clock chimed twice. Two O' clock. Ed shivered, a freezing breeze wafted into the room, the window was open. Shutting out the angry wind, and falling ice and snow. Edward got up to throw more wood in the fire place to warm the small apartment he and Al shared.

The clock struck four . . .

Alphonse had not returned, Ed thought wearily. These were one of those nights; when Ed couldn't sleep. When he felt most lonely, when Al wasn't there. A hue of scarlet creeped upon Edward's cheeks, as the thought of holding the younger boy crossed his mind.

Edward Elric was in love. He was lonely. He was cold, but it was what he felt then. Endless nights of loneliness, cold, and dark. It was terrible, unable to feel, unable to sleep, unable to bring warmth to another being.

Edward jolted up, he glanced at the clock, 7:30 it read. He had fallen asleep, he suddenly noticed a blanket that was on top of him, that wasn't there before.

Edward got up and searched the small apartment. Soon enough he discovered, Alphonse asleep in his bed. Edward smiled, "thank you for coming back, Al." Suddenly memories of his dream came flashing back. Edward smiled a sad smile, looking at his brother. Alphonse slept peacefully on the bed, "you would never leave me would you?" Ed whispered, stroking Al's golden blonde hair.

"I knew how you felt Al. In that suit of armour, it was lonely, and cold, though you couldn't feel. I'm sorry I doubted you would leave me. I'm sorry I never knew."

"It's okay Nii-san."

"Al!" Ed cried, as Al sat up in bed, suddenly taking Edward by the hand. "Nii-san, I wouldn't leave you for anything. I'm sorry you had to know."

"Al, you lived like that for three years!" Al squeezed Ed's hand tight.

"The loneliness, made me realize how much I . . . " Al's voice suddenly trailed off, a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I, Al . . . I wouldn't have been able to say this, if I never knew. I know now, that I . . . "

"You what Nii-san?"

"That I love you, you loneliness proved that to me, proved you would never leave." Ed cried burying his face into the crock of Al's neck. Al's blush deepened.

"Nii-san, I never knew. I... I never knew you were so lonely."

"Al, I'm sorry."

"Nii-san." Al whispered, "I love you Nii-san, I'll never let you be lonely."

"I'm sorry for the endless nights."

"My love for you Nii-san, made the loneliness disappear."

"Al . . . " Ed paused then continued, "those endless nights have finally ended."

"Nii-san . . . " Al breathed, as Ed kissed him lightly on the lips, "thank you." Was all Al said, saying this the snow stopped falling, the wind a breeze.

Breaking free of the final punishment for their sin long ago.

* * *

A/N: Was that the actual quote I used? Well if it isn't some please tell me the actual one, please! Also this quote isn't mine but uhh the person who made it up...whoever that was. I guess it turned out alright, but hey don't ask about the title, it took me forever to pick it, and then get what it means, (nervous laugh). But I hope, dear readers you enjoyed it. If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
